


Eliminate Unwanted Words

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [35]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Community: prompt_in_a_box, Dialogue Light, Drabble, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Scars, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our scars don't define us</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliminate Unwanted Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt in a box, prompt was tattoo.
> 
> Drabble.
> 
> General time line is around the season one ep The Solider On The Grave and was written with it on in the background.
> 
> The title is a line from Subject To Change by Something For Kate.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

The war in Kosovo had scarred Booth in ways that he still hadn’t even tried to deal with and in some ways a scar is like a tattoo in that our scars don’t define us but they do shape our lives by helping others to gain an understanding of the events that moulded us into the people we are today.

Bones hand resting on his arm was grounding for him as he slowly and carefully unburdened a string of guilt he had wound up and sealed since his military service. It seemed fitting that the first time he opened up about the horrors he witness, he did so with someone who was just as emotionally scarred from the battles of life.

“Whenever you need me,” Bones said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen season one of this show, so if there's anything I may have missed, do let me know.


End file.
